paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The new pup
Title card: (Yakov says it) The new pup. Rubble: Hey, Skye. What are you doing? Skye: What are you doing? Rubble: Hmm! Skye: That "silent" bird whistle of yours is going to wake up the whole lookout, Rubble! Rubble: I don't get it! I must've done something wrong when I made it. It's not supposed to make an actual noise, only sonic waves to attract the birds! Zuma: Hang on. Try it again. You probably didn't blow into it right. *He and Skye cover their ears as Rubble tries again* *The whistle is snatched away mid-blow by an angry Weimaraner 2* *The entire neighbourhood is there, most of them half asleep on their feet* Weimaraner 1: So, this is what you've been using to wake up the entire neighbourhood? *Skye looks nervous and Zuma tries to hide behind Rubble* Rubble: Uhhh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to make that noise. I was just trying it out! Weimaraner 1: (sarcastic) Listen, Rubble, we commend your efforts at making terrifying noises- Weimaraner 2: !!! *Goes from angry, to shocked, to furious* Weimaraner 1: -But please, save it for tomorrow , and let your fellow neighbours get a proper night's sleep! Ryder: *Pops up from around the corner* I just heard the most wonderfully, abominable noise! Weimaraner 2: This whistle? Ryder: *Takes the whistle and blows into it* Ryder: Marvelous! This is exactly the sound I need for my organ! *The Weimaraners stop cringing away from the sound* Weimaraner 1: Then I'm sure Rubble will be more than happy to give it to you! Rubble: *Sighs* Weimaraner 2: And now, everyone... Back to bed! *He yawns, flops down onto the bed, smacks his lips and starts snoring* Skye: Well, that was fun kinda. (She sighs) Nothing's that much fun when I'm about to go to sleep. (she curls up in her dog bed) Maybe I'll just take a nap (Ryder walks by) Ryder! (She gets up and runs towards Ryder, and Ryder opens the door and she is barking) Ryder: Oh, hello, Skye. Did you miss me? (Skye barks while Ryder pats her head) Are you excited to see me? Zuma: What's up, Wyder? Zuma: Psst- hey, Wubble! Rubble: Huh? Zuma: (Turns to face Rubble) Wake up! Ryder: Skye, this is Yakov. Yakov: Excuse me. Yakov: Um, excuse me. Somebody said something about working here. Rubble: That was close. I thought we would have a huge emergency tonight. Skye: You miss your family or friends. Yakov: I don't have any, I'm too nerdy Skye: You have real friends now- we're here for you night friends~ Yakov: Nice Zuma: sleepy....night guys. Skye: night Zuma! Rocky's voice: *quietly* Psst! Skye! Skye! Skye! Wake up! (Rocky starts to nudge her) Skye: *mumbles, playfully* Guys, y'all go back to sleep. Rubble: We can't! Chase: Yeah, It's an emergency. Marshall: We're as awake as the sky is awake. Skye: But I'm tired! Malta: Umm.... he meant the other sky. Skye: I knew that. Rocky: C'mon, Skye! Let's get up! Skye: Go do your mission by yuhselves! (She closes her Pup-House door) (Rocky knocks on her door) (She opens it a little) Rocky: Do you want to help or not? (Skye looks at him and smiles) Chase: (stressed out) Get it together. Control it. Don’t feel. Don’t feel. (Race to the lookout) Marshall: I'm gonna be first! (Bumps into wall as everyone skips ahead) or maybe not. (They got the lookout) (Get into gear) Ryder: Ok, pups! Meet the new pup, Yakov! All pups: Hi Yakov Ryder: Yakov is a Russian Yorkshire terrier Schnauzer mix. Zuma: kind of like Skye is a cockapoo he is a Yorkauzer. Ryder: right Zuma. Zuma: cool dude. Ryder: Pups, There is a disconnection of the online data. Yakov: oh no, what do I do. Ryder: That's why you have been promoted. Yakov: Thank you Ryder sir Ryder: We need a pup scientist Like you to help us succeed this mission. Yakov: Ok, Ryder! Ryder: Yakov, connect the wires. Malta, download the data. Yakov: Don't tell this pup twice! Malta: This pups got the code! Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll. ( all of that slide and stuff nonsence) (Loading into vehicles) Ryder: Wait... We need a pup to take the GPS. (Chase stands right there.) Ryder: Chase, get on the case, Chase: Ok, Ryder. Ryder: good Chase Yakov: I'm glad to service, Ryder. Ryder: No problem, Yakov Yakov: thanks Ryder. Chase: Malta set up the GPS and then let me read it. Malta: Shut up, Chase. Ryder: Malta, do it! Malta: Ok, Ryder (Malta turns it on.) Chase: thanks Malta (Chase navigates it to the cell service tower.) Malta: I have all the data on this device. Ryder: Download it Malta! Malta: Yes Ryder! (Malta hooks the computer with the cell tower as Yakov connects the wires downloading the data and getting the internet back.) Ryder: Pups up to the lookout. (Up in the lookout.) Ryder: Pups, you did something brave but Yakov deserves a promotion. Yakov, your officially a part of the paw patrol. You have a pure heart, a cute appearance, and your the most kind and intellegent pup I have ever met, and that's someone I want to work with. Yakov, your officially the science pup Yakov: yay The end Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters